Misery
by Isaidheyohhh
Summary: Something bad happens to Billie Joe!


Billie Joe was sitting at his kitchen table when the phone rang. He quickly got up to see who was calling. "Hello.", Billie Joe said. It was Mike. "Hey Billie, Tre and I are going to be there at your house in 15 minutes alright?", he said. Billie Joe told Mike it was fine. Then the two of them hung up. He went into the living room and plopped right on his sofa. He picked up the remote and turned on the tv. "What the hell is this shit?", Billie called out. There on the news was a "band kidnapper".

There was a knock on the door. "Come on in!", Billie yelled. Tre and Mike came inside. Tre said, "Yo man I gotta drop the kids off at the pool before we go." He started to walk upstairs to use the bathroom. "Damn it Tre, why do you always have to announce when ever you have to shit?", Mike complained. Billie Joe laughed. "I have no idea." Billie said. A few minutes later Tre came downstairs. "Well, that was refreshing." Mike just stared at Tre when he said this. "Okay you guys. We have to leave now and I have to get gas too.", Said Billie Joe. Then all three of them left the house.

They arrived at the gas station. Mike and Tre went inside to pay while Billie Joe got gas. They left the gas station. They finally got to where they were supposed to be going. When the band got out of the car, Billie looked over to his left and saw a group of guys. "Man those guys look like trouble.", he said to himself. Too bad for Billie Joe, Mike and Tre: they are trouble. They walked passed the group of guys and one grabbed Billie Joe! "What the fuck man! Get off of me!", screamed Billie Joe. Except, he didn't. Two or three more guys grabbed Billie Joe and threw him in the back of a black van. Mike and Tre took off running.

Billie Joe was lying on his back in the van that really smelled like dirty socks. A tall guy named Ray grabbed Billie Joe by his shirt and said, "Come here!" He tried to get up but his back was sore from when he got thrown in to the van. The guy yanked him up by his shirt again and hit him. Billie fell. Then Jason, the driver slammed on his breaks and Billie Joe went flying forward. and hit his head against the window.

About an hour and a half later, Billie and the people that kidnapped him were at this old beat up looking building. "Welcome to Paradise.", Ray said. The others just laughed hysterically. Billie Joe just let out a huge sigh. "What the hell are you sighing about boy!?", Jason asked. Billie looked down at the ground. "I asked you a question! Now you better answer it!", he yelled. He pushed Billie Joe. He fell to the ground face first and hit his face smack dead on the cement. "Come on now. Get up!", Ray yelled at him. Then he picked up Billie and drug him by his hair into the building. Once inside, He threw him into this room and locked the door. Inside the room there was a king sized bed, a brown dresser, a big mirror, radio, two windows, and a nightstand.

Billie Joe, both in mental and physical pain layed on the bed. He was in so much confusion as well. He had no idea what had just happened to him. He didn't know if he'd ever see Mike and Tre again. It even caused him pain to think. Billie had a bloody nose, a bruise on his left leg and a bad headache. He decided to go to sleep. He did. About two house later Ray was banging on the door asking him if he was hungry. Billie was starting to realize he was starving. "What am I allowed to have?", asked Billie. "Do you want some eggs and bacon boy?", Ray replied. "Sure. That'll be fine.", he said. A little while later Ray brought Billie Joe his food he ate it all. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 7:56 PM. Billie first left with Tre and Mike around noon.

It was now 9:05 at night. Jason and Ned came in and gave Billie some drink that seemed like some kind of a milkshake. But it didn't taste like one. He drank it all. The guys wouldn't leave until he did drink everything in the cup. Billie Joe was puzzled about why Ned left him with this statement: "Sleep tight Billie boy. Cause you'll need it." He was wondering about it a lot for the next ten minutes. He was also thinking about what Mike and Tre was doing. He figured they were probably asleep by now. He rolled over onto his right side and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep so badly. After about an hour of tossing and turning he realized that he couldn't get to sleep. He stood up and stretched his legs and arms. Next he quietly walked over to his jacket and picked up his cell phone and called Tre.  
Tre answered. "Hey, are you alright? Where are you and what happened?", he asked. Billie Joe told him the whole story. Tre was stunned. "Is there anything me and Mike can do?", he asked." Billie replied, "I really am not sure. I mean I have no clue of where I am. Just let Mike know what's going on with me and I will figure something out. "Alright man. Keep safe and alive. Talk to you later." Both of them hung up. He put his phone back in his jacket pocket and did go to sleep this time.

The next morning Billie Joe woke up around 11:45. He saw a glass of discolored orange juice next to him with a bowl of lucky charms cereal. He didn't complain. He was hungry as hell though. After he ate and drank everything he just stood in front of the mirror looking in it and he felt really dizzy. Like the room was spinning. He broke out in a cold sweat and passed out on the bed.  
A few hours later, Billie Joe woke up to find he was handcuffed to the head board and couldn't move. Now he was really scared and started panicking. Tears starting rolling down his face. He thought this was the end. Just then a door flung open. Ray, Jason and Ned came running in. Billie yelled, "Hey! What the fuck is going on! What are you doing?!" Ned smacked Billie in the head with a baseball bat to shut him up. He was starting to bleed.

Billie Joe really wanted to be home right now. He didn't know what was happening at all. All he knew is he must've done something to piss those guys off or some other reason is responsible. They left the room. Billie can see out the window. They left. Billie Joe was all alone in this place. His cell phone rang. All of a sudden, the door flew open again. It was Mike and Tre. Apparently Mike and Tre talked to them and convinced tem to let Billie free. But to this day, He still doesn't know why what happened did. "I guess it's better that I don't know." he said to Mike. "Whatever it is, we'll find out sure enough."

It is now a week from when Billie Joe had gotten kidnapped. He, neither Mike nor Tre had no sign of those guys. Billie is sitting on his bed minding his own business when someone knocks on the door. He gets up, goes to the front door and opens it. Ray, and his gang are standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

Ray pushes his way inside. "We need to talk," Ray replies. Billie is now nervous. Jason walks inside too and sits on the couch. Ned follows after, "About what?" he asks. Ray sighs and says, "Look, we are only trying to help you. We know you are better than what it seems now. You gotta bring out your inner killer son. We all know what you really are."

Billie stares blankly and confused at Ray. He replies, "What do you mean my inner killer. I am not a killer or anything near it. You must be mistaken." They all laughed except Billie."If you don't want our help, it's fine dude. We all want what is best for you, and what's going to work. If you give us a chance you will see that we mean business." Ned says.  
Jason nods in agreement. Billie thinks for a few minutes, and paces back and forth across the living room. He finally comes up with an answer. "Fine I'll do it. What do I have to do?" he asks Jason's eyes light up with excitement.

Ray says to Billie, "Come with us boy and we will show you." Billie agrees he will go with the three of them. He is a little worried though. He has no idea what trouble he is getting himself into. After all he doesn't want any more trouble with these guys.  
Billie goes to sit in the back, but Ray stops him, "You are one of us now. Don't worry about what happened a week ago. You're one of us now." Billie gets up and goes to the passenger side and sits down. Ned and Jason get in the back. Ray gets in to drive.  
"So where are we going?" Billie asks. "You will see." Jason replies. Billie sighs and looks out the window, not talking much during the ride there. He did not know if he should have or not. About an hour later, they arrived. They were back at Ray's dump of a house. Billie Joe shivered just remembering what he went through here before. They went inside.

"What are we doing here?" he asked. Jason said, "We need to know if you are right or not. You have some tests to pass to see if you have exactly what we want." They all stand there a moment not talking, Then Ray says, "Okay, Billie, what you have to do first is go onto someone's porch. Then ring the doorbell and run away without being caught."

Billie rolled his eyes. "All right whatever," he says. Then they went back outside. Ned, Ray and Jason stood at the house. Ray told him they'd watch him from the house. That way it would be easier and not as easy to get him into trouble. Billie nervously walked onto the porch. He looked back at the guys, and Jason gave him thumbs up to let him know it's okay. He reached for the doorbell and rang it then he jumped off the steps, and took off running.

A tall guy wearing a black shirt and pants came to the door. He saw no one was there. He got off his porch to look if he saw someone and noticed Billie Joe running. He got a pretty good glimpse of Billie. He yelled, "I'm calling the cops on you and having you arrested you punk!" Billie Joe stopped running. The others were scared.

They hopped in the car, Billie tried to do this too, but the guy grabbed him and said, "You aren't going anywhere. I just called the police." He gulped. The guy just looked at him and laughed. "Finally I caught one of you idiots that keep on harassing me. You never give up. Oh, but you will learn. You will pay this time."

A cop car pulled up. An officer got out of the car and walked up to the guy. They guy now had Billie by the shirt, and he was on his knees. The guy told him what happened. Then the cop said, "Okay, you are under arrest." Then he took out handcuffs, and the guy let go of him. Billie fell. The cop grabbed his arms and cuffed him. Then he picked him up and dragged him and threw him inside the cop car. Billie Joe was in complete shock. He couldn't believe this. The gang was letting him get put in jail. They did not help. They just stood around and did nothing.  
He was now sitting all alone in a jail cell. He is more scared then he was at the broken down house that was Ray's. He never thought of what it was like to be in jail. Now he knows. Not good at all at this point.

"I can not believe this is happening." he said quietly. He fell asleep a little while later. A guard came in. Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool came to bail him out, "How did you know I was here?" he asked Tre. "Well They called me, and told me. So I called Mike and we bailed you out," he replies.  
Billie Joe was so happy they came to get him out. He did not want to be there. They explained to him that it was the other guys who did it. The cops arrested them with fifteen to twenty years in jail. They also told the police about what they did to Billie to prove he is innocent.

They left the police station all relieved. None of them can believe what is going on. They are all-weirded out, and can't quite understand it either, Mike is glad Billie is okay. They don't want anything else to go wrong for them anymore. They will be so much happier once they go back on tour away from this all without these freaks bothering them all the time.

It is not right at all. Billie arrested because of some gang, He was also kidnapped. He was close to mere death. He was beaten with a baseball bat. Billie was given a bloody nose and bruises. Thanks to Mike and Tre, Billie Joe is alive. He is doing pretty well. Except he is extremely paranoid.


End file.
